After Abyss
by sammyjayne74
Summary: After Jack returns from Ba'al's clutches. His visitor goes in search of someone else. Contains original female character. Totally an AU.


Fic: After Abyss (yeah i know, stupid title)  
Author: Me  
Rating: T  
Summary: Exactly what is says in the title.

She stood out side the infirmary, waiting for Dr Fraiser to give her the go ahead for her to go in and see her brother. The doctor stood in front of her.

'I'm sorry Shelley, he's asleep. Maybe tomorrow. If he wakes I'll tell him you stopped by.'

Shelley sighed, disappointed. Usually he had been the one who would worry. But for the last few days, it had been her who had worried about him. Her problems had seen insignificant as to what he had gone through.

'Thanks Janet.' She said, turning away.  
'Hey.' Fraiser said. 'Don't forget you've got an appointment to see me tomorrow.'  
'I won't forget.'

Shelley walked back towards her.

'I still can't believe how 'big' I am. Is this normal?' She asked.  
'In some women, it can be. Each pregnancy is different.'  
'I know,' Shelley said. 'But considering how I got like this?'

Ever since finding out she was pregnant, she had been worried about what I actually meant. The circumstances, in which it had happened, hadn't been the most normal of encounters.

'I don't honestly know. All I can do is monitor you as close as we can. You do feel ok, don't you?' Fraiser asked.

Shelley nodded.

'I feel fine, apart from the nausea, which I'm kind of used to by now. Well I should be, given how many times it happens when I go through the gate.'

Janet smiled. She still couldn't believe how calm Shelley had been through the last couple of months.

'At least you don't have to do that for a while.'  
'I guess so. Anyway, I'd better go. It's getting late.' Shelley said.

Dr Fraiser looked at her, seeing how tired she looked. It had been a rough couple of days for all of them and notably her.

'Why don't you stay in one of the VIP rooms instead of going home? It is a long drive and I'd feel better if you'd stay here.'

Shelley thought for a moment, considering her proposal. The truth was, she didn't want to leave. She wanted to be here when Jack woke up.

'Thank you.' She said. 'But first, I'm very hungry and it's hard to say no to this kid.'

Janet laughed.

'Ok. I'll get someone to organize the room for you.'  
'Than you Janet.'  
'Its no trouble.'

Shelley headed in the direction of the commissary on another level. She peered through the window, seeing Sam sitting in there by herself.

Carter looked up as she entered.

'Why are you in here all by yourself.' Shelley asked.  
'I just need some coffee before going home. Its been a long few days.'  
'Tell me about it.'

Sam pulled out a chair and Shelley sat next to her.

'Any way,' She said. 'How are you doing?'  
'I'm ok, considering.'  
'It certainly agrees with you.'  
'Yeah, well. I didn't have a choice in the matter, did I.'

Sam tried not to find it funny, but she couldn't help it.

'I mean it Sam. If I ever see him again, I'm gonna kill him. Which is gonna be difficult considering...'  
'I know what you mean.'

Shelley began to laugh, trying to make light of a serious situation.

He'd been 'standing' out side for the last ten minutes, listening to her laugh. He knew that he shouldn't be there, but he couldn't leave without seeing her. The first thing he had heard was her laugh. God, he'd missed it. The only thing that could ever brighten up his day, that was apart from her smile. But this hadn't been the first time he had been here. He had come back to check on the others, but hadn't couldn't bring him self to see her. It was too hard for him to see her and not want to stay.

Shelley had left the commissary after ten minutes, her tiredness finally getting the better of her. She had made her way to one of the VIP rooms, the one which she had used in the past, when she had been working late. In fact, she used it that often that most of her belongings were there. Most of her clothes and a few personal items, including a picture of her and Daniel. She smiled at it, remembering the first time they had met. It had been a brief conversation, just an hello and the usual shaking of hands. But over the next few days, it had developed in to some thing more. She moved towards the cabinet in front of her, taking out her nightclothes and her dressing gown. Despite being tired, she still had work to finish before the morning.

She sat at the desk, working on her report in to the final upgrade of the bases' computer system. It had been a long time since she had worked with them and was usually stuck in the lab with those plants of hers. But it made a nice change. She stretched out her arms, feeling the aching muscles in her neck and shoulders.

**'You look tired.'** He said.

Her head turned slowly, and then stood up, moving towards the mirror.

**'Can you see me?'**

She stood in front of it, smiling to her self, taking off her robe. Her hand reached up, loosening the band in her hair, letting it fall down over her shoulders, nearly half way down her back. It had gotten so long lately and hadn't wanted to cut it. Daniel had all ways liked it long. It glistened as the lights from above bounced off it. Shelley leaned over, picking up the brush from in front of her and began brushing it softly.

He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to remember what her hair smelt like.

**'I'd forgotten how beautiful you are. I missed you so much.'**

But she didn't say anything. She smiled again, her eyes moving down towards her bump. The child growing in side her, their child. He stood behind her, his eyes following hers downwards. Daniel smiled.

**'I told you it would be ok, didn't I.'**

Her hand moved towards it, touching her stomach. Daniel moved further towards her, moving his hand near to her, all most touching it. It hovered above it. He could all most feel her, smelling her.

**'It's our baby, Shell. Our gift.'**  
'Oh my god.' She whispered.  
**'What? Can you see me? Please Shelley, tell me you can see me,'** Daniel said, hoping that she could.

Shelley's smile widened, as she began to feel her baby kick for the first time.

'You're really in there.' She said as the tears began to fall down her face.

Daniel's hand hovered still over hers, wishing he could feel it too, but he couldn't. He couldn't even make her see him. Daniel didn't understand why? He had done the first time, why not now?

'I know. I wish he was here too.'  
**'I am here. I'll all ways be here.'** He said.

He moved his hand, reaching up towards her face. For a brief moment it was as though he actually touched her. Shelley smiled again, turning around slowly.

'Daniel.' She whispered.

But there was no one. He was gone...

Jack didn't know what to say to her. He watched her in the lab with Carter and Teal'c. It had been a week since he had been 'rescued' by them. But he had forgotten to mention on thing in his report. One thing he wanted to tell her about. But he couldn't, could he? Jack knew how desperately she missed Daniel. But during the whole time he had been with him, Daniel never once mentioned her. There was no way he could tell her that. He knew how much it would hurt her. Jack had seen the pain in her eyes over the last six months, especially since she had been pregnant. No one could still believe it. But, he had all so seen the joy on her face since that day. Carter had told him that she had felt the baby kick on the night he was brought back. Looking back on it now, it couldn't have been long after 'Daniel' had left him. He just hoped that he had seen her before leaving.


End file.
